lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Thorin's Gate
Thorin's Gate is the largest dwarven settlement in the Blue Mountains. The intricate gate serving as the entrance to Thorin's Hall is located in Thorin's Gate. Thráin, Thorin's father, named the gates of these halls after his eldest son, Thorin Oakenshield, long before the city itself was known as Thorin's Hall. Thorin's Gate can be found in northwestern Ered Luin to the north of Vale of Thrain. Thorin's Gate, with the inclusion of Thorin's Hall, is both a settlement and an area and contains several landmarks within its borders. Thorin's Gate is the Starter Area for new elf and dwarf characters. Once the Introduction Quests are complete dwarf players arrive in this area, while elves are sent to Celondim. The remains of the Refuge of Edhelion visited as the Starter Area of the elves is to the northeast. The Mine Foreman and Crates of Ore are located within Thorin's Gate along with the Stable-master and Reflecting Pool. All other services are sheltered from the elements inside Thorin's Hall. The dwarven homes, Thorin's Hall Homesteads, are found in the southwest of Thorin's Gate. :Dwarf characters new to Middle-earth will begin their grand adventures here in the Ered Luin, within Thorin's Halls and down into the darkness of the nearby Silverdeep Mines. The region, situated along the western shores of Middle-earth, not far from the Grey Havens of the Elves, and also quite close to the Shire of the Hobbits, is designed as a vibrant crossroads of many of Middle-earth's diverse races. The Ered Luin, also known as the Blue Mountains, is an area rich in the history of Middle-earth, figuring prominently throughout the ages, however, there are very few adventures documented in detail here within The Lord of the Rings books, making it a perfect place for new players to discover never-before-experienced regions as they begin their exploration of the lands. (Source: http://www.lotro.com/article/11) 350px|right|thumb|トーリンの門 マップ Services * Ered Luin Reflecting Pool * Milestone * Stable-master -- Wíli * Thorin's Gate Housing Broker -- Rúni ''More services are located in Thorin's Hall. Vendors * Mine Foreman -- Foreman Ori ''More vendors are located in Thorin's Hall. Crafting * Crate of Common Ore * Crate of Uncommon Ore * Crate of Rare Ore * Forge ''More crafting facilities are located in Thorin's Hall. Townsfolk * Skógi * Bogi Deepdelver * Flosi * Tindr * Halli Shimmershield * Sergeant-at-Arms Igul * Gagi Cloudbrow * Miner Onar (Mine Worker) * Townsfolk inside The Arming-Cave ** Vitharr ''More townsfolk are located in Thorin's Hall. インスタンス :闇石トンネル :銀の渓谷の鉱山 建物内 A majority of the NPCs and services in Thorin's Gate are located inside Thorin's Hall. The Thorin's Hall Reputation lodge is also located inside Thorin's Hall on the west side. Two other interiors are located within Thorin's Gate: Silver Deep Guard House and The Arming-Cave. Landmarks Thorin's Gate contains a five landmarks, three of which are part of the dwarf exploration deed. Quests Thorin's Gate is the Starter Area for both the elf and dwarf Introduction Quests. The dwarf Prologue Quests also start in Thorin's Gate. Other Ered Luin Quests in Thorin's Gate include: *Sprung a Leak *A Patch in Time *The Flow to Noglond *The First Gear *The Second Gear *The Third Gear *The Fourth Gear *The Fifth Gear *The Puzzle-Vault *A New Shine *The Lost Tool *Gisli's Favourite *The Maker's Hall *At the Behest of Unarr The level 40 quest A Plea from Lainedhel is also available. Category:エレド・ルイン 村落 Category:エレド・ルイン 地域 Category:エレド・ルイン